Perfect Popular
by I'm just a human who reads
Summary: Rin Kagamine, has a cute face. But she hide it 'cause she doesn't want to be popular because of a reason. Len Kagamine, the popular player that knows her true face behind that big glasses. Len has fallen in love with Rin, how about Rin's feelings to him? My second fan-fict, R&R please
1. Epilogue

NicoNeko154: Hello~ this is my new story! My first story "The Feeling of True Love", i will type it later, so I write a new fan-fict. I don't have many inspiration, but I hope you like it! Happy reading~

I don't own the vocaloids, but i own the story that you read~

* * *

~Perfect Popular~

~Epilogue~

_Love Fact: Perfect people will not have a perfect love. Unperfect people will have a perfect love. _That's what the magazine said.

_Do you mean i WILL NOT have a PERFECT love?! you gotta be kidding me! _That's what I think. Perfect = Unperfect, Unperfect = Perfect. I thought that perfect people get the perfect things, unfortunately I'm wrong, it's too good to be true...? Ok, I will change right now, this instant! I will get a perfect love! Although I will bear the risk, nothing can't stop me!

* * *

**Well, this is just an epilogue, that's why it's short, sorry ;p  
BTW, R&R PLEASE~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

NicoNeko154: Chapter 1~ UPDATE!~

I don't own the vocaloids, but I own the story that you read~

* * *

~Perfect Popular~

~Chapter 1~

**RIN'S POV**

"Rinny~"said Miku calling me, I turned my face to her, "Geez, Rinny, you always wear that big fake glasses."

"Why? Problems with this?"asked me coldly, Miku pouted.

"Rinny you stingy! Why don't you show that cute face of yours to every body?"whined Miku,

I stared at Miku, she confused, i sighed. "Miku, you know that perfect people can't get a perfect love."answered me. Miku shook her head.

"So you think that you're perfect or anything?"asked Miku rolled her aquamarine eyes, so i just nodded. "Rin, you know that Mannah Hontana (pun of Hannah Montana) said, 'Nobodies perfect~' like that, it means NOBODY is perfect."said Miku 'explaining', "You got that?", I wasn't paying attention enough so I just nodded again. "Good if you understand~ so take off that glasses and that braids of yours!", Miku took my glasses quickly, but I stopped her.

"Don't!"said me 'arguing'.

"Why? you said that you're understand!"

"But, please don't take them off~"pleaded me with my ultimate weapon to fight Miku back, puppy eyes.

"Oh, please~ not the puppy eyes!"shouted Miku stared at my puppy eyes, Miku sighed, "Ok, you can put them on,"said Miku gave up. _Man that was close... _

Ok, sorry for the late introducing, and let's get started. My name is Rin Kagamine, a 14 years old junior high school girl. As you can see, I'm being a nerd girl. You know why? 'cause I want to have a perfect love. It's not good to be popular to me. I hide my face by using a big fake glasses, it's not min or plus, the lenses are fake. Then my honey blond hair (in this story, Rin's hair is long, waist-length), I tied it into a braid, but I still wear the white bow, it's my signature. Then my uniform? I wear a knee-length skirt. How do I look? Like a nerd~

And then Hatsune Miku, she's my BFF. She is the popular girl in school. She doesn't agreed that I hide my face. She has twin tailed (or pigtails) aquamarine hair, aquamarine eyes. She's cute and attentive. She's Len Kagamine's girlfriend, AND NO! I don't have blood related with Len, although our surnames are the same...

Len Kagamine is a *beep* *beep* player. Why must Miku go out with that jerk? He only gonna break Miku's heart, I know that! AND THAT"S TRUE! I mean, he dates many girls in a week! No, A YEAR! A day can be 3-4 girls. That playboy, didn't appreciate a love! If he dares to break Miku's heart, I'm ready with my knife.

"Gosh, he's here!~"squealed some girl pointing at someone, and that 'someone' walked closer to us (Miku and I). Guess who's that? Yeah, you're right, it's Len Kagamine, the King of Jerk. He gave Miku a short kiss, and I just rolled my eyes even though my eyes are behind this glasses, no one noticed.

"Good morning, dear~,"greeted him with a smirk.

"Good morning too, Lenny~,"greeted Miku back. They were being lovey dovey forgetting me that was standing in front of them. Hello~ I'm here, like who am I? a ghost or something? more precisely, a wind...

Then I broke their lovey dovey by, "*fake cough*, sorry for interrupt you guys, but classes had started 3 minutes ago~ and Miku, your first schedule is History."i interrupted, Miku gasped, she gave a panic face, know why? 'cause Miku's history teacher is a killer *evil giggled*. Miku gave a short kiss to Len, then waved at me, then she dashed to her class leaving me alone with this guy. Miku class was in 2-1, me and the jerk were in 2-2, it looks like God is giving me a bad luck. And more worst, his seat was next to me, how lame is that? very lame~, just because our damn surname!

"You're not going?"asked Len breaking the silence.

"I'm going now, why do you ask?"said me coldly, I hate talking with this guy.

"Nothing, just want to ask. Let's go then!",

"Er- with you?",

"Yeah! why?"

"I'm going alone to class, and you just stick your butt with your *beep* fangirls.", I walked to class leaving Len, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Wha- let go! I will be late!", i swung my hand so my hand can free from his, but he's too strong, and I'm just a little girl.

"WE are going there together."he said sternly. I shocked, well, not that shocked, just a little shock.

"Hey, why? you have Miku, your GIRLFRIEND!"i said argued.

"What about her? she's just my girlfriend." _JUST A GIRL- _Ok, my anger are at the limit. I flipped and then slammed him to the floor, I don't care if it's break the back bone. 'Cause it's good for him.

"Ouch, what was that for?"whined Len, gosh, I thought he was manly, and it's wrong, he's a shota.

"That's good for you, shota."said me jokingly.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!"yelled him angry, i laughed, then I glanced at my watch, CRAP! I'll die young! I dashed to my class leaving Len that still sat on the floor.

* * *

Finally, I arrived at class. Thank goodness, Ms. Megurine hasn't come yet. I walked to my seat that located at the back corner of the class. It between the window and the jerk's seat. I took a sit ignoring the students that have their own activities. Len's fangirls are chattering, Len's pals are reading comics. Then, he came. The girls started to squeal. Len smirked at them,and they melted like an ice cream in the dessert. Then he glanced at me and came to me, oh yeah, his seat was next to me. "Hey, Rinny~"he smirked, I ignored him. "Hey, are you free this Sunday?"asked him, is he taking me to a date, he already had Miku, for damn *beep* *beep*.

"No, this Sunday I have my lazy time at home."answered me coldly.

"That means you're free, right?"

"Yes, why'd you ask?"

"I was wondering if you like to-", i cut his words by zipping his mouth.

"Hey, you player. You already got a GIRLFRIEND to ask. Why did you ask me?"I said with my deathly glare.

"Why? I want to, and I'm planning to break up with her this Friday." _HE SAID WHAT?! THAT MOTHER*BEEP* PLAYER, one day I'll kill you! _

"Oh, so that's the reason you asking me out~"i said with an innocent face.

"Yeah, so do-", i cut his words (again).

"Listen you brutal *beep* jerk player, if you break Miku's heart, I'll surely gonna kill you."i threatened him (whispered).

"What are you doing to Len-sama, you geek?!"said the leader of the Len's fangirls, Neru Akita, that bi***. And seriously, '-sama'? this guy? I was going to say a word, but luckily, Ms. Megurine came, she's a savior.

"Class, go back to your seat."Ms. Megurine demanded, then English started.

* * *

2 hours in English class, and it's boring... Like my head is going to pop. But I chilled with a slice of an orange and a lunch. But still, my head is going to pop 'cause of the fangirls. They keep asking Len out, what's so good about him? he's a player, girls~ can you see? He only gonna break your hearts. I decided to eat my lunch at the rooftop. Well, students weren't allow to go there, but I like it there. It's refreshing. I stood up from my seat, grabbed my lunch and orange, then went out of the classroom. TOWARDS THE ROOFTOP!

**LEN'S POV **

I saw Rin went out of class, she brought her lunch and an orange. I can see her because of that bow of hers. Do i like Rin? No, I just want Rin to fall for me. Every girls in this school fall for me, except one girl, and that's Rin Kagamine. We have the same hair colour, and surname. Then I decided to follow her, but someone stopped me. "What is it, dear?"asked me to 'someone'.

"Where are you going Lenny?~"asked Miku, my girlfriend. Honestly, I don't like or love this girl. But she asked me to be her boyfriend and i accepted it, that's what players do.

"Er- toilet...?"i said lying, but she took it as a reason, that was easy.

I left Miku alone, and still following Rin. She went upstairs, then stopped in front of the rooftop door. Rooftop, my favorite place in school. She went inside (or outside), then she closed the door without knowing me. Then I took a peep, don't misunderstand that I'm a stalker. She took a sit, then she opened her lunch box, and started eating it. Then i tip toed without Rin noticing. Then I went near her. "Wow, looks delicious~"i said, then she freaked out.

"What the-?! LEN KAGAMINE, what are you doing here?"Rin asked shock.

"You know~ hanging around."answered me rolling my eyes.

"Then stop doing that! leave me alone!"

"Aww, i can't leave a girl alone~"

**RIN'S POV **

"That's so sweet~ sadly I don't fall for that.", I started to eat my lunch again, ignoring Len that still staring at me, but I can't take it anymore! "Stop staring at me! That's gross!"I said yelling to Len.

"Why?"asked Len.

"I can't eat my lunch properly, duh."answered me bored.

"Hey, can I have those bananas?"asked Len ignoring what I just said, this shota...

"If I give some of these to you, will you leave me?"asked me holding a banana.

"No can do~"

"If you say so~", i putted the banana back to my lunch box.

"Can I have that banana, please? I'll not bothering you anymore~"whined Len, such a shota.

"So, can you leave me?"

"I said 'bothering you' not 'leaving you', Rinny~"

"Don't you dare calling me 'Rinny', SHOTA!", only Miku can call me Rinny and my relatives, I guess.

"First, why? it's cute. Second, I AM NOT A SHOTA."yelled him when he said the second sentence.

"First, 'cause i don't like it. Second, and I thought you were~"i taunted him, and that was making me happy. He pouted. I sighed. "Here,"i offered him the banana he asked. Well, I'm a good girl though.

"You're serious?"asked him suspicious to me.

"Hey, take it or leave it."i said, and he didn't response, that's new! "What? You don't want it? fine.", I putted the banana back to my lunch box (again).

"Wait, give it to me!", he stuck out his hand to my lunch box, where the banana 'hide'. Then he grabbed my lunch box, then he opened it.

"Hey, give it back!"I demanded, but he ignored me. I should've prepared a knife... "LEN KAGAMINE, give it back this instant!"

"Not in 1000 years~", he ran away from me, WITH MY ORANGE LUNCH BOX... MY ORANGE! I hope they're safe! I ran chasing him (we're still at the rooftop), man he's fast, he was in the track team, if I was correct? Then, I slipped even though there's no wet floor. "Kya!", i fell to the ground, bad luck.

"Hey, you're okay?"asked him approached me.

"Hello~ i fell to the ground, OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT, CAN YOU SEE?!"I yelled at him in anger, the didn't response again, he looked at me in daze. "Hey, earth to Len? Are you still normal or what?". Then I noticed that I didn't wear my fake glasses, maybe because of the slip, bad lucks on me, now.

**LEN'S POV**

"Kya!"screamed Rin, I turned my head and saw Rin on the ground.

"Hey, you're okay?"I asked her, but she answered it with anger, ow my dear ears. But then I noticed, Rin's eyes, azure eyes, like mine exactly. I looked into her eyes, then my hand reached to Rin's braids. I take it off, and i have 2 words to say,

RIN'S

CUTE.

* * *

NicoNeko154: I think it's 3 words~

Len: But the 'Rin' word and 'Is' combined.

Rin: But it's still 3 words.

Len: Blame the author for typing 2 words!

NicoNeko154: *ran away*

Len: That chicken.

Rin: BTW,

Len and Rin: R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

NicoNeko154: Chapter 2, UPDATE~  
I don't own the vocaloids, but i own the story that you read ;)

* * *

~Perfect Popular~

~Chapter 2~

**LEN'S POV **

Her silky long honey blonde hair fell perfectly. Her azure eyes. Her fair skin. It made me blushed, why? I never blushed before. And my heart raced like crazily. What are these feelings? I never felt it before. Now I'm in her gaze.

"Per-PERVERT!"she (Rin) pushed me roughly. Man that's hurt. "What are you doing? How dare you untied my hair!"

"So-sorry, i didn't know!", Rin walked toward her er- broken glasses, her face red, it means she's angry.

"Len Kagamine, look what have you done! You broke my glasses!" _SHE BLAMED ME?! _

"Uh, sorry, but the one who slipped and fell to the floor it was you, and not my fault."

"But who made me slip?!"

"You did it!"

"Who made me run chasing you then i slipped?", ooh this one I can't answered... Rin with anger, tied her hair again, brought her lunch box and er-broken glasses. She glared me like hell. She left me alone here in the rooftop. I didn't know why, but I feel sorry for what I just did.

.

.

.

.

Why? It made me didn't want Rin to hate me.

**RIN'S POV **

THAT *BEEP* *BEEP*BRUTAL BEAST JERK! How dare he broke my glasses and untied my braids. Tomorrow, I'll prepare a knife or a cutter!

_KRIIIIIIIIIING!_ *the bell rang*, finally the bell rang, well, back to class. As I walked to class, everyone keeps staring at me, and it makes me sick. This is why I don't like to take off my glasses. I'll become a popular girl *gasp*, and I'll not find a perfect love, thanks to that *Beep*ing guy. Everyone started to whisper. 'Who's that Cutie?' _Rin Kagamine, _'Is she taken?' _Nope, still single, wait why am I answering that question?!_ This is what I hate, everyone loves me 'cause of my face, all I ever want is a guy that loves me whoever I am. Then I met Miku, she gasped.

"Rinny, finally you understand me!"Miku said while hugging me. Everyone don't believe what they just heard A.K.A they don't believe that I am 'Rin Kagamine the geek'.

"Understand what?"I asked.

"I thought that you give up hiding your face behind that glasses, so you take it off, right?"said Miku 'explaining'.

"No, I didn't take it off because of that, but because of this...", i handed Miku my broken glasses.

"Ooh, this poor glasses. On the other side, you still look cute without that glasses"Miku encouraged me, all I can do was holding back my tears. My glasses were like a part of my life."Got to go, Miku, bye~"i said still looking tough. Miku nodded then ran to her class. I sighed, I shouldn't go to the rooftop.

In the class, my classmates still whispering about me who changes 'drastically'. The boys keep staring at me like I'm a super star or what. All I can do was sitting on my chair, daydreaming until the jerk came. Depressing. The girls started to squeal. Len just ignored them then he walked to me. "Hey."he said. I ignored him. "Sorry 'bout your glasses.", still ignoring him. "Could you please answer me!"he demanded.

"What? you're talking to me?"I said pointing at myself.

"Who else?"he said.

"Ghost."

"Like I'm a paranormal? I repeat again *fake cough*, look I'm sorry 'bout your glasses, it was an accident."

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah bla bla, then stop talking with me."I said coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout that, so I'll make it up to you." _Hmm, really...? _

"So, treat me and Miku at the ice cream shop near the station, got it?"

"About that, i'm in low mo-"

I cut his words, "Today, after school, at the station, **GOT** **THAT?**"i threatened him, he gulped. Well, don't let the treat go away, treat means we can buy anything we want, buy it without our own money.

* * *

After school, finally can get out of that hell. I went to the gate front, found Miku waiting. "Miku~"I called her.

"Rinny~"she called back. "Are you sure Len will treat us?"

"I'm sure, if he's not.", I glared at Len that standing behind me, he shivered. "Well, let's go there!"

We walked to the station. Miku and Len held each other hand. I didn't want to bother them, so I walked 2 steps away from them. But I can't 'cause Len's little finger held mine (little finger). It's like making a pinkie promise. I wanted to release it, but I can't, Gosh his pinkie is strong, not like the owner. Good thing Miku didn't notice, I didn't want to break her heart.

At the ice cream shop. I like it here, there's many flavour. I pick the orange caramel flavour. Miku picks the leek flavour (that exist?!). Len picks the tropical banana flavour. It cost 900 yen, I'm not paying either Miku, but Len's paying it. "My money..."he murmured. I don't care either.

"Ah, that was refreshing."i said while finishing my ice cream.

"Yeah, I don't know there's a leek flavour." _I don't even know that exist!? _

Miku, glanced at her watch, "Got to go, I don't want Mikuo scold at me today." Miku dashed leaving me again with this *beep* guy (seriously, there are too many *beep* words). I sighed, "Well, I'm off now, Thanks for the treat!", I walked leaving Len behind, but he stopped me (AGAIN!), he held my wrist.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"his player smirk back to his face.

"No, thank you. I can walk myself."i rejected his offer.

"Come on, a girl mustn't go home by herself."he whined.

"Serious?", Len nodded. "So why didn't you walk Miku home back then?"

He sweat-dropped, "I er-..."

I cut his word (i like to cut his words), "You know? Forget it!", I left him, ignored him.

* * *

"Hey!"I called.

"Yes?"Len answered.

"I SAID 'LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN WALK BY MYSELF' YOU DEAF!"I insulted him.

"Aww, don't be mad Rinny, I'm keeping you company~"he said smirking.

"And I don't want to, I already arrived at my home!", yes, Len was 'stalking' me. He stalks me in the middle of the trip to my house. Like, don't his parents worry about their son?

**LEN'S POV **

I saw Rin gave a death glare to me. It made me shiver, if she glared, her eyes were sharp as a knife or sword. Then, I broke the silence, "Hey, Rinny, where are your parents?"

"None of you business."answered her coldly like an ice.

"Oh, it's my business alright, cause I love you, Rinny~"i teased her, she took my wrist roughly. She holds it like HELL. "Ouch!"

"Listen you Mr. Meany Jerk...(7 minutes later)...Brutal Player, YOU already have a girlfriend, and if you break Miku's heart, I'm gonna kick you at the balls!"she threatened me, _SHE GONNA KICK ME AT THE BALLS?! _

"At least see me as a man, will 'ya?"I pleaded her.

"I do look you as a man." _Is this mean she loves me? _, "I mean, I know you have what I don't have."

"HEY! GOOD GIRLS don't have to say that!", man, this girl doesn't have any manners.

"Do I look like a good girl?"she teased, then she went inside to her house.

"WAIT!"i stopped her, _WHAT AM I SAYING?! _"Can i have your phone number?"

She smirked, "No way I give it to you, shota."she teased.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!"I yelled at her, she giggled.

**RIN'S POV**

Finally, some privacy. Mom and dad rarely home. They've got a business trip around 3 months. So, I leaved alone in this house. I took an orange, then pealed it. Orange is my power booster. Whenever I'm tired or sad, orange always encouraged me. If only I can marry an Orange...

"_Tenjo ura no, semai..._"my phone buzzed. I took it, it's a text from 'Only Gods Know' number.

**From: **xxx-xxxx

**Title: **Hi~

_Hey, Rinny~ What are you doing now?~_

Who the heck is this?!

**From: **xxx-xxxx

**Title: **If you ask

_If you willing to ask, Len Kagamine, how I can get_ _your phone number, I get it from, you know~ Technologies... _

DAMN TECHNOLOGIES!

**To: **Brutal Jerk Beast Player (That was i named Len's contact.)

**Title: **Go die~

_Stop texting me, or else I'll cut you then throw you to the river._

**From: **Brutal Jerk Beast Player

**Title: **(No Title)

_Awww, don't be like that Rinny~ But still i love you more than you know ;) _

**To:** Brutal Jerk Beast Player

**Title:** (No Title)

_Stop calling me Rinny, SHOTA! And I don't even know you love me or what!_

**From:** Brutal Jerk Beast Player

**Title: **(No Title)

_First, RINNY RINNY RINNY~. Second, I AM NOT A SHOTA! Third, I love you deep in my heart~ _

I closed my phone, I must prepare for tomorrow.

I walked to my bag, and check everything.

"Hmm, Books, check. Pencil case, check. Cutter and knife, check." What are cutter and knife for? For protecting myself from the player, duh~ He'll surely gonna attack me.

**LEN'S POV **

Rin doesn't replay my SMS, maybe she prepared her things for tomorrow. I'm sure she'll bring a cutter or a knife, I guess...? Like I will attack her or what? I must protect myself from her sharp thingy!

* * *

NicoNeko154: Chapter 2, FINISHED!

Rin: What?! IT FINISHED ALREADY?!

Len: Yeah, and Rin, you don't need to bring a cutter or a knife *gulp*

Rin: But i need it~ *SCDG + Evil Giggled*

NicoNeko154 and Len: *Shivered* B-BTW R&R PLEASE!

Rin: Here lives Len Kagamine, R.I.P.

Len: *Ran away*


	4. Chapter 4

READ MY PROFILE


End file.
